


安灼拉的谎言(A!安灼拉/O!Marius)

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A!Enjolras, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, O!Marius, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: 马吕斯放下炸药桶后就晕倒了。然后安灼拉把他抱到医疗室后，马吕斯发情，然后……





	安灼拉的谎言(A!安灼拉/O!Marius)

安灼拉的谎言(A!安灼拉/O!Marius)

Summary:  
马吕斯放下炸药桶后就晕倒了。然后安灼拉把他抱到医疗室后，马吕斯发情，然后……

 

虽然用彼此性命作为威胁吓退了对方，但对质过后，马吕斯感觉整个人精疲力尽，顿时感觉周围一切都在天旋地转，手中的火炬已经被安灼拉拿走了，而脚底像踩了棉花一样，恍惚间朝下走了两步，一下子失去平衡栽倒了下去，失去了知觉……  
“马吕斯——”这是他最后的意识。然而他没有听清这是谁的声音。  
片刻后，他再次睁开眼睛，空旷的天花板提醒他躺在医院里，后背隐隐作痛很显然是昏倒导致他摔在了街垒上，忍痛翻转了一下身子，然后浑身的燥热袭来，熟悉的感觉让他瞬间汗流浃背，把衣服湿透了，汗水浸渍着后背受伤的地方让他更加难受，他抬起手，下意识地去衣兜里取抑制剂，然而那里却空空如也，可怜的马吕斯急于去见珂赛特，忘记自己换了衣服，顺便也忘记了抑制剂。怎么办?他环视了一下四周，只有几个人在，想张开嘴去寻求帮助，然而喉咙干涩让他发不出声。无力地看着一个个人走出医院。绝望几乎让他再次昏过去，虽然这里是“医院”但也只是临时的，也绝不可能会有抑制剂的。只好闭上眼睛，紧咬着嘴唇忍受着发情带来的痛苦。听见有人朝自己走过来，慢慢睁开眼睛，然而满脸都是汗水，甚至有些挂在眼睫毛上，通过水雾准备再次张口求助，又一次失败了。只能发出呜咽的声音。  
“我……唔……”  
一只冰凉的手放在了他的额头上，让他暂时恢复了意识，这只手非常温柔，很轻，抚摸着他，他睁开眼睛眼睫毛还挂着汗珠。一缕金色透过汗珠让他眨了眨眼，是安灼拉。但是此时他一点力气也没有。  
“你还好吗?”安灼拉的声音像从远处飘来一样。“你在发情?”  
安灼拉的声音让他恢复一些神智，暂时感觉不到燥热，眨了眨眼睛，睫毛上的汗珠已经不在遮挡视线，但依然有汗水在从额头沁出流下  
“安灼拉，我……”话还没有说完，瞬间燥热再次回来，让他喉咙干涩，努力用胳膊撑起来，与地面亲密接触的地方仍然隐隐作痛，他努力露出一丝微笑。但安灼拉皱了皱眉头，急忙按住他。目光直射在他身上，他躲开安灼拉的目光，现在唯一知道他的属性的古费拉克还不在。他不知道该怎么办?现在燥热让他喘不过气。  
“你没有带抑制剂?”安灼拉的声音有些颤抖。  
马吕斯深呼吸一下，然后直面自己惨淡的人生。“安灼拉，我是，我的确是omega。”现在这种情况，马吕斯觉得让除古费拉克以外知道自己属性的最佳人选就是安灼拉了。安灼拉的成熟，冷静或许可以帮助他度过这个时期。清了清嗓子，努力使自己呼吸平稳，语调听起来很正常。“安灼拉……”  
“需要我帮忙吗？”马吕斯还没有说完，安灼拉的话足足让他差点再次晕过去。虽然他正有此意，但这话从安灼拉的口中说出来让马吕斯感觉非常震惊，他爱戴安灼拉，他觉得安灼拉是整个街垒上最让他敬佩的人，他是一个非常优秀的领袖。对他，对整个街垒都是十分重要。但他从未听说过安灼拉会帮助别人解决生理期的困难，一般情况做这种事情的都是古费拉克或者公白飞去做的(在他看来只有古费拉克或者公白飞才能做这种事，而安灼拉根本不会，甚至不屑于做这种事情)。  
“马吕斯，放心，我不会标记你。”很明显，安灼拉看出自己受到了惊吓，然后他又轻轻地说，“古费拉克在放哨，公白飞……在帮助若李救助伤员。”  
糟糕!安灼拉是不是读心者呀，为什么他想什么他都知道，马吕斯感觉自己很丢脸。他什么也不想说，任自己无力地倒在床上。然后仰面朝天楞楞地注视着天花板。  
“马吕斯……如果……你不同意……也可以。”马吕斯听出安灼拉在支支吾吾。或许对于一个不擅长交际的安灼拉来说，这件事让他也很为难。  
“不，安灼拉。”马吕斯侧过身子将目光放回到安灼拉身上。“安灼拉，我的确想让你帮忙。我……只不过怕……”马吕斯停顿了一下。“怕你尴尬。”  
马吕斯看着安灼拉，脸上本来因为燥热烧得通红，现在看着安灼拉它更红了。  
“你放心，我不会标记你的。我知道你爱着她。”安灼拉提到了她，马吕斯点了点头，他知道那个她是谁。安灼拉坐到了马吕斯的身边，然后把马吕斯扶起来，让他依偎在自己的怀里。  
“你之前有过帮助其他人度过生理期的经验吗？”  
安灼拉停顿一下，然后点点头。

马吕斯就这样依偎在安灼拉的怀里，安灼拉确实比自己壮一点，他的手臂非常牢固，让自己感觉到了安全感。想到第一次见到安灼拉的情景，那还是四年前，自己刚刚被古费拉克介绍下加入了ABC之友会，安灼拉一头金发，蓝色的瞳孔炯炯有神，他的唇很薄，如果不知道的话，可能会以为安灼拉和马吕斯一般大。但实际上安灼拉比马吕斯大了四岁。四岁的年龄差让安灼拉比马吕斯更成熟，有时候他在想，安灼拉是不是也有过像珂赛特这样的女孩出现在他的生命中，然而出乎意料的是，安灼拉说他的女朋友就是法兰西。  
面对这样的回复，马吕斯感觉非常熟悉，那就是他的父亲，然而他非常愧对他的父亲，他的父亲如此爱着他但他却未尽一天的孝养，他的父亲非常伟大，但一生只犯了一个错误，那就是：他过于热爱两个忘恩负义的家伙，祖国和他自己！  
然后就在马吕斯还深陷回忆的时候，安灼拉将唇贴了上来，很轻很矜持，让马吕斯很震惊，安灼拉的唇很软，冰凉凉的，让马吕斯感觉很舒服，燥热退却了一些。安灼拉停下亲吻，退了回去若有所思地看着他，他的脸微微泛红，在金发的映衬下显得更加漂亮。  
马吕斯舔舔嘴唇，喉咙干涩难受，没有说什么，就一把扑倒安灼拉，肆意地吻着安灼拉。安灼拉也回吻他。他微微张开嘴，用舌头撬开安灼拉的口腔，示意着安灼拉，但安灼拉没有反应。他觉得自己应该更主动一些，于是将舌头伸进了安灼拉的口腔，用舌头肆意挑逗着安灼拉的口腔。终于，安灼拉开始回击，用舌头摩擦着他的舌头，同时用力将马吕斯翻过来，然后离开他，马吕斯满意地笑看着安灼拉。  
“安灼拉，再吻吻我好吗？”马吕斯请求道。  
这次，安灼拉完全将自己释放开，激烈地啃咬着马吕斯的唇，然后又慢慢离开，顺着脸蛋吻到锁骨。最后停在那里。  
马吕斯能感觉到安灼拉的心跳撞击着自己的胸口，他慢慢地将手伸进安灼拉的衣服里，然后揭开纽扣，让自己的手在安灼拉的皮肤上游动，当指甲触碰到乳头，然后一揪，安灼拉抖了一下，并松开自己，然后抓住他的手。“马吕斯，耐心点。你知道吗，你最大的缺点就是没有耐心，受挫之后又不敢去尝试。”  
“不，我有……”马吕斯反驳道。  
安灼拉解开马吕斯的衣扣，然后用手拨弄着一对乳头，马吕斯又喘了起来，身下的性器不安分地摩擦着安灼拉的大腿，马吕斯意识到这个后，不好意思地笑了一下。  
安灼拉没有说什么，解开马吕斯的裤子，找到那根硬挺的性器抚摸了起来。  
在安灼拉的抚摸中，又一次把自己的唇贴在了安灼拉的唇上，直到把安灼拉的唇亲到的肿胀起来，然后安灼拉才放手。

安灼拉把马吕斯翻过来，然后在公白飞的药箱中找到了药膏。然后讲药膏涂抹在后穴处，冰凉的药膏让马吕斯转过头，看着他，但安灼拉没有注意到，只是依然在小心翼翼地涂着药膏，然后又将食指伸进药膏中取了少量，这时他才注意到马吕斯在看着自己。安灼拉的脸又红了一些。然后低下头将食指伸了进去。  
凉!为了不让安灼拉尴尬，马吕斯掉过头，但后穴的凉度让他睁大了眼睛，窗外人影攒动，所以马吕斯依然保持安静，又一个关节进入了体内，马吕斯感觉自己的的呼吸都急促了，一指的尺寸自己还是能接受的，安灼拉动作很缓慢，似乎像是缺乏经验。当马吕斯的臀部吞没了一指后，安灼拉开始转动，手指与肠壁的摩擦让马吕斯感觉很棒，他感觉到安灼拉在尝试，当他的指腹与那个敏感点接触的时候，马吕斯大声呻吟。安灼拉继续弯曲手指为了继续刺激敏感处。为了吸引其他人马吕斯紧紧咬着嘴唇，但这种刺激让他欲罢不能，“安灼拉……我请求你干我。”  
安灼拉突然停下，于是又伸入了一指，糟糕 药膏还没有起作用，撕裂的痛感让马吕斯不得不叫出声，马吕斯几乎哭道，“慢点，安灼拉。”  
等马吕斯完全适应了两指之后，安灼拉又伸入了一指。  
“啊——”马吕斯再也忍不住，叫了出来。呜咽着，痛!真的很痛，他不知道为什么药膏没有起作用，还是安灼拉缺乏经验导致的，不夸张，如果再用力一下，他怀疑自己的括约肌将彻底被撕裂。三根手指在后穴中做着扩张，虽然在插入过程中依然还刺激着敏感点，但疼痛让马吕斯感觉不到兴奋，全身紧张地颤抖着。他突然想问问，安灼拉有没有帮助其他omega解决过生理期，或者说他有没有标记过任何一个omega，但此时，自己什么也不能做，唯一的就是相信安灼拉。把自己完完全全交给他。

安灼拉看着身下人的反应，陷入了沉思，这就是马吕斯吗？一个完完全全把自己交给他的人，他，马吕斯一个从未被标记过的omega，或者说，他和珂赛特只是停留在精神层面，还没有达到肉体上的结合?他之前一直不理解为什么马吕斯会因为一次受挫而不在来ABC之友会?难道自己的对他的关注赶不上古费拉克对马吕斯的照顾和引导吗？马吕斯是一个非常优秀的青年，只是加以引导和教育，马吕斯是可塑的。  
他取出手指，然后伏在他的后背上，轻轻地啄了一下。“你的味道真的好闻。”  
马吕斯的信息素有着淡淡的清香，像极了香根鸢尾的味道，安灼拉对这种花丝毫没有抵抗力，或许这也解释了为什么当马吕斯第一次来缪尚的时候，就引起了他的注意力。对于ABC之友来说，很多人以为格朗泰尔的信息素会让他更痴迷，但是事实恰恰相反，他的信息素对格朗泰尔来说就像罂粟花一样。虽然格朗泰尔也是个omega，但他的信息素淡淡地茴香味，安灼拉并不感冒，或者说他一直觉得自己对任何一个omega的信息素都不感冒。但现在马吕斯的信息素刺激着他的神经，仿佛他生命中缺少的就是这种味道，如果没有这种味道他就不会完整。  
当马吕斯用自己的性命救下街垒后，晃晃悠悠地走下街垒时，安灼拉就被这种味道吸引了，目睹着马吕斯栽倒后，安灼拉心急如焚，他不知道这几天马吕斯究竟发生了什么，但唯一确定马吕斯现在很危险，他急忙和几个战友把马吕斯抬到了医院。然后把其他人打发走了。空气中的香气愈来愈浓郁，拼命地呼吸着马吕斯释放在空气中的信息素，他从未像今天这样放纵自己。

“安灼拉，我求求你。”马吕斯在他身下央求道。“我……要你……我真的要你。”  
安灼拉不在迟疑，他解开自己的裤子，分开马吕斯的臀部，然后对准后穴插了进去。天啊，这种感觉真的很棒，马吕斯的肠壁富有弹性，紧紧地夹着安灼拉的前端，虽然已经做了扩张的准备工作，但依然还是不能完全让他进入，毕竟对于现在自己的尺寸他自己也感到吃惊，甚至说让他最吃惊的是长久以来他的内心也有对性欲的追求，他一直欺骗着自己，也欺骗着其他人。  
安灼拉抓住男孩的臀部，再次深入了一点。男孩突然叫了起来，并发出巨大的呻吟声。“安灼拉……”  
“我弄疼你了吗？”安灼拉突然觉得自己真的缺乏经验，或许一开始让古费拉克来比较好。  
“没，请继续吧。”安灼拉能感觉到马吕斯在忍着疼说出的这句话。  
的确，对于马吕斯来说这真的很痛，虽然平时他经常服用抑制剂来度过生理期，但也有特殊情况，而那次恰好是古费拉克帮他度过的。现在古费拉克不在，安灼拉相对于古费拉克来说真的太缺乏经验了，当安灼拉进入的那一刻，肛门旁边的括约肌就像被异物撕开一样 ，所以他忍不住叫了出来。

安灼拉一点点进入，马吕斯为了不让安灼拉再次担心，于是紧紧咬住手臂，但疼痛让他下意识的抓住被子，他努力让自己放松下来，他知道这种情况下，如果不放松，会让安灼拉更难以进行的。不仅会伤到自己，还会伤到安灼拉。

身下的人在发抖，安灼拉深吸了一口气，被马吕斯夹着的感觉让他飘飘欲仙，他闭上眼睛，轻轻地抚摸着马吕斯的臀部，试图让他放松下来，然后又一点点地深入，直到身下人的后穴完全将自己的性器吞没。

疼，这是马吕斯的第一感觉，但不得不说，当阴茎进入体内与肠壁摩擦的时候他感觉到自己欲望得到了释放，那种快感让他立刻恢复了神智，这点还远远不够，他需要更多。他感觉到安灼拉在自己的身体里发抖，或者说是由于自己紧张造成的。  
但是他等不及放松了，燥热又一次袭来，他需要立刻得到释放，于是 他恳求到。“安灼拉，请移动吧。”  
安灼拉在他的脖颈出又落下一个吻。一股清甜的香气飞进了马吕斯的鼻子，他使劲儿地嗅嗅，这种味道很熟悉，很像父亲在韦尔农薰衣草的味道，还没有等马吕斯继续品味这个味道，安灼拉直起身子，开始移动起来，起初抽插依然伴随着剧烈疼痛，但空间弥漫的味道让马吕斯如痴如醉忽略了疼痛，他的味道和珂赛特的味道不一样，当他适应了安灼拉的尺寸后，抽插带来的快感让他得到了满足，阴茎与肠壁的摩擦，伴随着前列腺的敏感区一次又一次的冲撞，马吕斯随着抽插的节奏叫了出来。他早已顾不上周围是否有人。或者说他的叫喊会不会吸引到其他人。“啊，天啊，啊，啊啊，啊。唔。”  
此刻，无论是街垒战斗，还是珂赛特，都抛之脑后了，现在只有他和安灼拉，沉浸在追求肉欲的极大快乐中。  
“公民，我的母亲是共和国”“你是头头”昔日的话像音乐一样回响在马吕斯的耳畔，和安灼拉的呼吸声，自己的喘息声混杂在一起，仿佛是一首爱的交响曲。  
马吕斯伸出手，找到那个已经硬挺的阴茎，握住手掌中，保持着和安灼拉相同的节奏撸了起来，双重刺激下，马吕斯感觉自己完完整整属于了身上的这个人，之前他对安灼拉只是朋友之间的尊敬和爱戴，但现在此时此刻，他发现他与安灼拉之间更近了。

身下的人在呻吟，呻吟的声音让安灼拉仿佛忘记了自己的存在，抽插中他横冲直撞，也不像一开始那样生怕伤到马吕斯了，只是完完全全让情欲控制了自己。只有他和马吕斯。虽然他知道马吕斯和珂赛特的感情，知道古费拉克曾帮助他度过生理期，更知道自己的经验不如古费拉克，但此时，马吕斯只属于他一个人。

伴随着最后一次冲撞，安灼拉得到高潮了，一股热浪射进了马吕斯的体内。然后安灼拉整个人伏在了马吕斯的后背上。胸口随着呼吸一起一伏的。  
一股液体射入体内的那一刻，马吕斯略抬起臀部迎合安灼拉的最后的冲撞，当安灼拉到达的时候，马吕斯也感觉自己到达了，乳白的液体从尖端射了出去，留在了身下的被子上。看着他的杰作，满意地笑了笑，而此时安灼拉准备撤出来。马吕斯一下子抓住安灼拉的手，并没有让他离开自己的身体。  
“安灼拉，谢谢你。”然后又在那双温柔的手上落下一吻。转过头看着自己身体里的安灼拉。  
安灼拉的脸更红了，在情欲中金发仿佛更加耀眼。安灼拉低下头吻向马吕斯的冰凉的唇。马吕斯也肆意地回吻着。直到不得不呼吸新鲜空气才恋恋不舍地分开。最后安灼拉慢慢地将性器从马吕斯的体内取出。  
当安灼拉刚刚找到自己的裤子发现马吕斯已经穿好衣服，坐在床边，仿佛在思考着什么。  
“怎么了？”安灼拉问道。  
“安灼拉，你有过标记的omega吗？”马吕斯突然问道。  
安灼拉笑了，什么也没有说，只不过在安静地穿着裤子。  
“我一直以为你和格朗泰尔已经标记了。”马吕斯又继续说。  
“没什么，好好休息一下，我们还有一场战要打。对了，别忘了，你是头头。”然后安灼拉就丢下马吕斯走出了房间，但刚刚走出房间，安灼拉就停下来脚步，然后走到街垒地下坐下，他的手在微微颤抖，或许马吕斯察觉出他撒谎了，但不管有没有发觉，安灼拉为自己刚刚所做的一切感觉的懊恼，并不是与马吕斯发生关系，而是因为马吕斯他说了不止一个谎言。街垒上悄无声息，只有古费拉克在放哨，他走到一个角落，然后用拳头狠狠地捶在木板上，不料，吓到了正在旁边睡觉的公白飞。  
“你怎么了？等等你不是在替我照顾伤员吗？”安灼拉看着公白飞，依然没有说话，而是给他出一个手势，让他继续去睡。他瞟了一眼正在放哨的古费拉克，深深地叹了口气。


End file.
